<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Samurais Not Ninjas by UnicornAffair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515344">We're Samurais Not Ninjas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair'>UnicornAffair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Samurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple game, all Mia had to do to win is get the edge on the red ranger. With Lauren being a perfect warrior, that was easier said then done.</p><p>Day 2: Game</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lauren Shiba/Mia Watanabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Samurais Not Ninjas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today we're going to have some Lauren and Mia Samurai fun :D hope y'all enjoy this little drabble</p><p>this one was inspired by some Xena Warrior Princess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Lauren came to Shiba Grove and took Jayden’s place as leader, she was met with a bit of adversity from his team. To Kevin, Mia, Emily, Mike and Antonio...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jayden</span>
  </em>
  <span> was their red ranger, the one to lead them. Lauren had to prove her way into their hearts as well as on the battlefield. Training was fun, to say the least, knocking the green ranger onto his back with ease showed that she was prepared for the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mia was quick to take a liking to the red ranger, she would ask to spar whenever Lauren was having down time as a way to try and get closer to her. Lauren didn’t have much experience with the outside world, fighting was her love language, Mia’s way to get to know the stoic girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A warrior is always prepared” Lauren would say, which prompted a challenge. If Mia had any hopes of getting the upper hand on the red ranger, she would have to use the element of surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became a </span>
  <em>
    <span>game, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a way of flirting between the two samurai rangers. Lauren humored her, if anything, it was a good lesson...and a chance to be close. To have something that was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mia waited for Lauren to meditate by the gardens. She would be alone, not expecting a thing, the bonus her back would be turned, a perfect time to strike. The pink ranger held her practice bamboo sword tightly in her hand, inching, inching closer to the blonde. Lauren sat before the waterfall, her eyes closed to be at peace, to concentrate. Mia hoped that the sound of water crashing down on the stones below would mask her footsteps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyah!” Mia made the move to slam her sword down, attempting to aim for Lauren’s shoulder. However, in the split second the red ranger, jolted, moving her upper body out of the way of the oncoming attack. She grabbed the end of Mia’s sword with ease, pushing it back into the pink ranger to make her fall back while she was stumbling from the miss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to try harder than that” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the battle cry wasn’t it?” As a power ranger…..that sort of came with the territory. They were Samurais! Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>ninjas!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t help”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you….you just wait and see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren sat back down, patting the seat next to her for Mia to join. “Maybe next time”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink ranger decided that it would be best to come at her in the most unexpected way. As the pink samurai, she had the ability to be one with the wind...an aerial strike would be her way of getting the upper hand on the red lion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how Mia decided that standing on the roof and waiting for Lauren to come out the doors was a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it” Lauren didn’t even turn around, she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mia’s presence. How could she do that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I was up here?” Mia asked with a pout. “Did Emily say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red ranger turned, tilting her head up to look at her teammate properly, a smile on her face. “I saw you climbing up the ladder while I was having my tea”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> get you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren shrugged her shoulders, not convinced, but she would play along with the game anyway. Mia was cute when she was on a mission. The red ranger had grown fond of her pouted lips when she didn’t get her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay” The blonde didn’t smile often, call it the Shiba gene, but with Mia she felt lighter. Little by little she felt like she was regaining all of those years she had missed out on...she had a friend, not just a teammate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After practice, Lauren invited Mia to take a walk down the path. The cherry blossoms in spring were one of the most beautiful times of year and she wanted to share that with someone. It was Mia who took her leader's hand in hers. They could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>just them</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from the team, away from training. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you do it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> aware of everything around you?” Mia asked, gently squeezing Lauren’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve spent a lot of time alone…” It was a simple explanation. After being separated from her brother, her family, her legacy and training in the mountains for years on end to master the fire seal...she became very attuned to herself and the way life flowed around her. “It’s part of my duty. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the red ranger” As the eldest Shiba, that responsibility rested on her shoulders. The team’s safety, as well as the world was in her hands. “I have to be prepared for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything huh?” Mia leaned up to kiss Lauren’s cheek, making her flush as red as her ranger gear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Gotcha” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...that doesn’t count” Lauren stumbled out her argument, she wasn’t prepared for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or the kiss that followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Mia won this little game and Lauren...well in a way she won too. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>